


Say You'll Never Let Me Go

by orphan_account



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Jay-Z (Musician), Music RPF, Panic! at the Disco, Tennis RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brendon Urie's Forehead appreciation, Concerts, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Sports, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, i came up with this on the trampoline with a friend, this is a mess, this is such a crack fic hELP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has loved Beyoncé for a long time. Never did he dream that he would get meet his idol.<br/>Nick Fury adores Steve. If the tickets will make him happy, it doesn't matter how much they cost. (He puts them on "expenses")<br/>Brendon Urie is a little overwhelmed when he's asked to perform alongside Beyoncé. Little did he know, it's not only a huge moment in his career b ut in his personal life too.<br/>Beyoncé just wanted to sing.<br/>How did these unlikely four ever fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry!

It was the 4th of July - a day where sparks flew and fireworks crackled through the sky, but Director Nick Fury didn't care for those. The only sparks he wanted to fly were those between him and Steve Rogers, handsome young (well, kind of) hero, and the apple of Nick's singular eye. A true American, Steve's birthday fell on this patriotic day, and Nick could hardly keep still for most of the day, knowing that he had bought the perfect present. Several agents asked him if he was okay, if he needed medical attention, throughout the day, but Nick shook them off, excitement for seeing Steve again almost overwhelming him.

That evening, a bewildered Steve was summoned to the Director's office, alone. Waiting outside in an empty corridor, Steve was struck with a sudden pang of anxiety. What if he was in trouble? what if he had upset the Director? What if his hair was a me- wait, what? Running his hand through the shiny gold, he paced up and down the hall, the tapping of his shoes the only thing interrupting the eerie silence. 

On the other side of the door, Nick was having a similar crisis. Would Steve really want the present? Would he have the nerve to make his offer? Did his hair look okay? Reaching a gnarled hand up, his heart skipped a beat before he realised he _had_ no hair. His eye darted around the room, looking for something that could distract him from the nervousness, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Nick wiped them off with trembling hands, and strode across to the heavy door. He took a deep breath, and pushed it open, before remembering that it was, in fact, a pull door. Laughing to himself, Nick finally managed to get it open, hands still shaking. 

"You can come in, you know?"


End file.
